Ternura
by Analy
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke se van al bosque para tener el día de campo más peculiar y tierno que se pueda tener. Pero... ¿Sólo lo tendrán por el bello atardecer del país del fuego? O... ¿es algo más?


**Blablabla, Naruto no es mío... Blabla, es de Kishimoto Masashi... Blabla, sí Sasuke me perteneciera lo violaría para darle envidia a muchas tontuelitas que se mueren por una sexy lápida de frialdad pura... blabla Edward Cullen es muy blanco... xD**

**Advertencias: UA, Mucha azúcar, SasuSaku (gomen yaoistas xD), OOC (se supone, ¿no? digo, no soy Kishimoto xD)  
**

**_Ternura_**

-Dame la mano, enana.- un pelinegro de ojos azabaches esperaba a su amiga en la rama más alta de un árbol.

-¡No! Yo puedo sola, y si me dices así de nuevo verás que voy a dejarte algo MUY enano. ¿Entiendes 'Saske'?- refutaba la joven de ojos jades y cabellos rosas. A pesar de su temor a las caídas, quería llegar a la sima por una sencilla razón.

Sasuke sonreía para sí al mirar como su testaruda amiga no se rendía, eran notorios varios moretones menores en las piernas de Sakura, y en sus brazos había un par de raspaduras, sin contar los cayos que debían estar cubriendo sus manos. Pero la muy terca no se rendía.

-Más terca que la envidia, y más fuerte que el odio. ¿Te ayudo?- decía el pelinegro casi dejando escapar una sonora carcajada.

-¡Que no!- Sakura sabía que sí se dejaba ayudar, él se mofaría al rato.

-Ya van a ser las seis... Anda.- decía Sasuke intentando que la joven se rindiese y así poder llegar a cumplir su objetivo.

Reconocía que se veía adorable con sus dos coletas algo desordenadas, su fleco impidiendo que pudiese guiarse mejor, las mejillas infladas, con el ceño fruncido y la boquita toda arrugada por la frustración, sí, esos labios adictos a las cerezas era lo que más lucía en su cara que hacía notorio su cansancio. Él no podía evitar mirarle de esa manera, debía admitir que era todo un placer estar con ella, porque no había algo que le transmitiese tanta ternura que su pequeña Sakura molesta.

Por otro lado, Sakura más que molesta, estaba desesperada, le dolían los brazos y las piernas, pero quería llegar a la rama, con él, con SU Saske. A pesar de las fronteras impuestas por el destino, llamadas "edad" y "mejor amigo de mi hermano", ella lo quería, y mucho. Tal vez más de lo que debía, no podía decir que le amaba, mas si afirmaba con todo su corazón que estaba obsesionada con su presencia. Porque no había algo que le transmitiese tanta confianza como su sonrisa. Su altanera y burlona sonrisa.

Ya estando a punto de llegar, inesperadamente Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y le ayudó a sentarse, ella no evitó la ayuda, se encontraba exhausta, pero se sentía algo pudorosa ya que siempre tuvo vergüenza del tacto entre las manos de Sasuke y su cuerpo, sea cual fuese la parte que él tocara.

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó sacando una botella de agua de su koala.

-Media hora...- contestó sonriendo pícaramente mientras esperaba lo inevitable... Y pasó, Sakura botó todo el agua que estaba a punto de tragar, y debido a la sorpresiva noticia, su traquea no terminó de cerrarse al tragar algo de agua, lo que hizo que se colara un poco del líquido a su sistema respiratorio, ahogándola un poco. Sasuke reía a mares mientras que su enana lo fusilaba con la mirada.

-¡Idiota! ¡Me apuraste para ver el atardecer faltando media hora para este!- gritaba histérica la pelirosa; Sasuke a duras penas asentía invadido por la risa, derramando unas lágrimas. Sakura le golpeó varias veces el brazo, refunfuñando y frunciendo la boca, para luego darla la espalda. Sasuke enternecido le abrazó por atrás desarreglándole el cabello mientras le susurraba cosas al oído.

-No te enojes enana, es que quería que lo viéramos estando descansados de la escalada. Ahora cálmate, porque no te daré tus cerezas...- le susurraba haciendo que la menor se apenara ante el contacto de su aliento con el de su oreja. Al calmarse, la joven volteó cuidadosamente, y exigió sus deseadas cerezas. Al tenerlas, abrió desesperada el paquete y las comía cual niña pequeña en una tarde decembrina.

Sasuke la observaba contento, porque estaba ella, allí con él y con más nadie. Su pequeña enana no notaba como él se iba acercando.

-Enana...- susurró estando cerca de Sakura. Esta volteó y abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, sin esperar la cercanía de sus rostros. -¿Recuerdas esa navidad cuando tu hermana buscó un muérdago, lo ató a una caña de pescar y lo posicionó arriba de ambos?- dijo tomándole la mano. Ella asintió algo nerviosa y por sobretodo sonrojada.

¿Cómo olvidar su primer beso en plena navidad? Estaba súper avergonzada, pero no podía evitar sonreír cual tarada enamorada. Fue apenas un roce, algo que él seguro habría olvidado, mas no lo hizo y ese mero gesto ilusionó de sobremanera a la joven Sakura.

-Bueno... ¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo cuando...- el se fue acercando al oído de Sakura, y ella sentía su corazón latir a millón. -... Casi te sacas un ojo con el muérdago.- y luego se alejó esperando un golpe, mas no lo recibió. Al contrario, su enana sólo miraba abajo algo entristecida, daban ganas de refugiarla de cualquier cosa que estuviese atormentándole. Pero ¿por qué se puso así?

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- preguntó algo preocupado. La joven liberó un suspiro negando con la cabeza. La desilusión se notaba en cada leve gesto de su rostro. Sasuke subió la vista al horizonte, y notó un ligero anaranjado en el cielo. –Sakura... Mira.- dijo sonriendo. Esta hizo caso y se dio cuenta que ya había comenzado el espectáculo. Sonreía, tratando de olvidar lo anterior. Pero recordó algo...

**_Flash Back_**

-¡¿Están locas?!- gritaba Sakura sorprendida a sus dos amigas.

-¡Vamos frentona! Debes decírselo, él no merece que le mientas así.- decía Ino, amiga de la pelirosa. A su lado estaba una chica castaña, Ten Ten.

-Sakura, te gusta desde antes de nacer. Ya es hora de le confieses lo que sientes.- hablaba la castaña.

-Pero ¿cómo?- decía sonrojada la pelirosa.

-Dile: "¡Me gustas!"- dijeron ambas amigas al unísono.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Su corazón latía rápido, no estaba lista ¿o si? Bueno, era ahora o nunca. Lo había planeado con antelación, logrando formar con indirectas un raro picnic, que consistía ir hacia el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad y subir un árbol de unos cuantos metros para disfrutar del atardecer reflejado en un lago de cristalinas aguas.

-Sakura, despierta enana, te pierdes el atardecer...- decía Sasuke pasando la mano delante del rostro de la joven. Esta despertó de su ensoñación, y tragó saliva apretando las manos nerviosa, sudando y mirando sus piernas lastimadas.

-Oye Sasuke... Yo... Hay algo que quería decirte desde hace tiempo... Mas no me atreví...- decía en susurros Sakura. Sasuke la miraba nervioso, sabía de los sentimientos de la pequeña, era algo notorio en sus momentos, mas jamás se le atravesó la idea de que esta lo confesase. –Tú... Desde hace tiempo me...- su amigo de repente la calló, besándola de improvisto. Saboreando los restos de cerezas de sus labios rosas. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al sentir como la persona que ella más quería le besaba de tal manera. Un beso tan sencillo, pero lleno de ternura. Ella correspondía tímidamente, sus vírgenes labios temblaban, y su inexperta lengua no se atrevía a adentrarse en la boca de su Saske. Sasuke no tardó en comprender que el beso estaría mejor así, sin lengüetazos ni saliva de por medio.

Sakura entendió que Sakura no se tomaría la molesta de profundizar el beso, y para ella fue más que suficiente, entre más sencillo, mejor. Así era él, sencillo, práctico, especial.

* * *

-¿Estás grabándolo todo verdad Ino?- preguntaba Ten Ten emocionada por lo que veía.

-Todo es poco... Sí Sakura se entera, nos mata.- ambas reían maquiavélicamente desde la rama de un árbol bien alto observando como su amiga estaba siendo besada por el chico que le gustaba. –Pero que suertuda, su segundo beso con un atardecer de fondo, saca una foto Ten Ten. ¡De seguro quedará genial!- decía la rubia. Ambas sonreían contentas, porque después de tan pésimos momentos amargando la vida de la joven Sakura, por fin tendrá una razón para sonreír.

* * *

Sasuke se separó de Sakura para respirar un poco, el beso no fue tan demandante, pero sí estuvieron un buen rato con sus labios unidos. Al calmarse un poco, tomó a su acompañante por la nuca y besó su frente para luego abrazarla y admirar el horizonte con ella en sus brazos.

Sakura disfrutaba la calidez que el cuerpo de Sasuke le transmitía, aunque estaba algo confundida, estaba feliz, porque podría ser lo más masoquista que haya podido pensar, pero con sólo estar con él, todo estaba bien.

-Enana...- decía Sasuke por lo bajo.

-Dime.- contestó ella sin quitar la vista del cielo, embelesada por el momento.

-Te quiero...- dijo este.

-¿...Molestar?- preguntó ella divertida.

-No, bueno, sí. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.- terminó de hablar para recostarse en el tronco grueso del árbol, con su enana en brazos.

_Porque lo único más tierno que Sakura enojada, era Sakura semidormida con el carmesí reluciendo en sus mejillas, sus pellizcables mejillas, no, esta vez sólo serían sus "mejillas"._

* * *

**Este vejestorio ya lleva mucho tiempo en la pc, así decidí pasarlo a un SasuSaku. Espero les haya gustado :D ¡besos!**


End file.
